


Lost

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Death, Death Fic, Gen, Hurt Matthew Casey, Whump, hurt matt casey, hurt!Casey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: Character A has only moments to live, knowing this, they call B. Do they tell B that this is the last time they will ever speak? Does A tell B what happened? Or do they settle for one last normal conversation?
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Lost

Severide groans, cursing the world when his phone rings at two in the morning. Rolling over in bed, he feels around his night table for it, nearly knocking it onto the carpeted floor below.

“What?” He snaps when he finally answers it.

“Sev? It’s Casey. Can we talk for a bit?”

Immediately Severide’s wide awake, concerned and confused. Casey had never callen him this late before.

“Yeah, of course, buddy. Everything okay?”

“You remember that call we had a little while ago? At the chocolate factory?”

Alright. Severide thinks, not missing the fact that Casey had ignored his question. I guess we're doing this now.

Yeah,” he answers. “You fell into a giant tub of chocolate. It’s pretty hard to forget.”

There’s an odd sound on Casey’s end, something so quiet he could barely hear it.

“Yeah. Remember when you slipped on the ice at the library?” 

“I thought we agreed not to speak of that.”

“Too bad,” Casey says before he’s interrupted by a coughing fit.

“Casey? Are you sure everything’s okay?”

There’s a weird gurgling sound instead of an answer and Severide sits up in bed, pushing the covers away.

“Casey? Casey?!” He calls frantically, already pulling on a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

“I’m here,” Casey responds, just as Severide reaches his front door.

“Jesus Christ, Casey. Tell me what’s going on!” Severide shouts, as he rushes towards his neighbours house, the frigid snow crunching under his bare feet. 

“It’s fine, Sev. Everything's fine.”

Severide reaches his neighbours place and bangs on his door frantically, ringing the doorbell at the same time. He finally hears footsteps running down the stairs and before he can react, the door whips open to reveal a very pissed off, very big man.

“What do you want?!” He snaps.

“Lieutenant Severide with the CFD. I need to use your phone to call 911.”

“Whaddaya need my phone for? You’ve got one right there!”

It’s then that Kelly realizes Casey had been silent for far too ling.

“Casey? Casey! Matt, answer me!” He shouts into the phone, tears threatening to spill over.

He doesn’t get an answer, only laboured breathing coming from the other end.

“Come in. Phone’s in the kitchen,” the man tells him, leading Severide into the house. Kelly immediately beelines for the phone, dialing 911.

“Matt, I need you to tell me where you are. Casey!”

“Mmm. Monkey call,” Casey says after a while. Kelly instantly knows where he is. They had gotten a call a few shifts ago where a man had lost his pet monkey and had fallen out of a tree while looking for him. 

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“This is Lieutenant Severide with the CFD. I need paramedics and firefighters to 182 Stonecress!” Severide shouts into the phone before taking off again, heading towards his car. His neighbour grabs his arm, stopping him from leaving, and motions to his own car.

“There’s no way you should be driving right now. I’ll drive.”

~~~

They get to the scene only a few minutes after the first responders but it’s a few minutes too late. One of the paramedics from station 63 heads over, looking grim. He leads Kelly over towards Matt’s truck which is slammed against a tree, the truck pinning him to his seat. The paramedics opens the door to reveal Casey sitting in the driver's seat, his head covered in blood and a steel pole from his trunk impaling him through the stomach.

Kelly falls to the ground, unable to hold himself together anymore when he sees Casey’s phone, still in his friend’s hand. The paramedics gives hims a sympathetic look before reaching over and pressing the “end call” button.


End file.
